The present disclosure relates to a power converter, and particularly, to a power converter to which a semiconductor device is easily coupled.
Power converters means devices that convert certain power into power that is different in current, voltage, frequency, and so on.
Recently, each of most power converters includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a plurality of semiconductor devices mounted on the PCB.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a power converter according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a power converter according to a related art, a coupling hole 20A is defined in a heat sink 20 fixed to a printed circuit board (PCB) 10, and a fixing hole 30a is defined in an upper portion of a semiconductor device for power to match the coupling hole 20A, thereby fixing the semiconductor device 30 for power to the heat sink 20 by coupling a screw 40.
However, such the semiconductor device for power has a fixing structure in which the semiconductor device for power is fixed to and separated from the heat sink by manually tightening and releasing the screw one by one when the semiconductor device for power is coupled to the heat sink. As a result, the attachment/detachment of the semiconductor device for power may be cumbersome and inconvenient, and thus productivity may be deteriorated.
Since the PCB and the semiconductor device are coupled to each other by using a bolt after being soldered, torsion may occur in the semiconductor device while the PCB and the semiconductor device are coupled to each other by using the bolt. Therefore, the power converter may be deteriorated in durability.